Wyatt did you do it?
by Charmedwho20
Summary: It's Wyatt's birthday, but he doesn't really seem in the mood for partying. It's a one-shot that is mainly about Chris and what he is feeling, and is set in the timeline where Wyatt is evil.


_**So this idea came into my head and I hadn't written a one-shot before so I thought, why not? It's set in the timeline where Wyatt is evil, which I hope is obvious but I thought I'd mention it just incase. Anyway I hope it is decent, please review to tell me how it can be improved, I would very much appreciate it.**_

Chris was sat at home, studying. He hadn't noticed the banging downstairs. Well, he'd learned to live with it. Wyatt seemed more distant every day; he was falling in to the wrong crowd and seemed more irritable. Chris had to stop himself from thinking of the word _evil. _Wyatt made the banging noises from his bedroom, it had bothered Chris at first but when he realised that even when he asked he wouldn't stop, he learned to ignore it. Wyatt wouldn't listen to his own brother, which hurt Chris. They had always been close, especially because Leo favoured Wyatt. Chris looked up to Wyatt, and Wyatt felt responsible for looking after Chris because their own father couldn't, or wouldn't do it.

It was Wyatt's birthday the day after, though Chris didn't think Wyatt cared or even realised. He seemed so wrapped up in his own problems, and Chris didn't see him much anyway. But, of course Piper was going to make a big deal of it, just like she did at anyone's birthday. Leo would probably be coming, but Chris didn't care. After all, why should he when Leo preferred his brother? No father should be like that.

Chris got up when he heard his mother come in from the shops, and he went downstairs to meet her. He found her in the kitchen, unloading the shopping.

"Hi Mum" he said, happy that he didn't have to be alone with his cold brother.

"Hi sweetie, how is your study going?" Piper replied, going over to him to kiss him on the forehead.

"Alright, though I'd be able to concentrate more easily if Wyatt would stop whatever the hell he's doing in his room."

"Oh, he's still at it?" Piper asked. Chris nodded, frowning.

"What is he even doing up there anyway? Doesn't he know I have exams soon?" Chris demanded, frustrated. Piper looked as bewildered as Chris, but still managed to defend him.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad."

Chris huffed, and then went back upstairs to try and talk to Wyatt. He knocked, and heard the usual rushing around, probably to hide whatever Wyatt was doing.

"Come in" Wyatt yelled, and Chris came in, looking around the room for anything that would show what the banging was.

Recently, Wyatt had been letting his appearance go, not really taking care of himself. His hair was growing longer and greasy, he looked very dishevelled.

"Um… What are you doing up here?" Chris asked, not expecting an answer.

"Nothing" Wyatt replied bluntly.

"You know it's your birthday tomorrow? Mum's throwing a surprise party again" Chris said, trying to cheer Wyatt up.

"I don't really care, I have stuff to do" Wyatt said, expressionless.

"You know Mum goes to a lot of trouble with these parties, at least pretend to enjoy yourself" Chris said, getting annoyed.

"What's it to you?" Wyatt suddenly yelled. "What does it matter?"

"Well why have you been acting so strangely lately? You know Mum's worried about you!" Chris exclaimed.

"It's nothing, just go away" Wyatt said, more quietly, apparently distracted again.

"Fine, but don't just ignore Mum. She's trying to help you." Chris stepped out of Wyatt's room, sighing, then went back downstairs.

Dinner that evening was quiet, Wyatt clearly didn't want to be there and Piper and Chris didn't try to talk to him. After eating, Wyatt immediately left, leaving Chris and Piper to clear up, again. It had been a normal occurrence for some months now, Wyatt just wanted to be alone, and left without even asking.

Piper wanted Chris' help that night to start setting up for the party. She always wanted to prepare extra early, and had even asked Paige and Phoebe to come over that evening for additional help. Paige orbed over with Phoebe, she presumably made the trip to Phoebe's house and then to the manor, since they weren't staying the night. Mostly the three sisters were talking, Chris' exams came into the conversation at one point, and then of course, Wyatt.

"How is he at the moment?" Phoebe asked. Piper and Chris looked awkward.

"Well, we aren't so sure. He's pretty distant at the moment." Piper said.

"Well, hopefully a party will take his mind off things at least" Paige commented.

Chris nodded, though he thought to himself that that wasn't very likely.

In the morning, Chris woke quite early, nevertheless Wyatt was still banging. He got up and went downstairs for breakfast. Of course Piper was already up, cooking all sorts of things for the party. Chris smiled in the doorway, admiring his mother, everything about her. He heard Wyatt step up behind him.

"Oh, Wyatt, happy birthday!" Piper said, when she noticed him lurking behind Chris. She smiled at him, and Wyatt smiled back, but Chris felt that Wyatt was forcing it. At least he was trying.

"Will Dad be coming to the party?" Wyatt asked.

"Party? What party?" Piper asked.

"Oh come on, you always throw a 'surprise' party? So is he coming?"

"I expect so" Piper replied. Chris scowled, ever since he was young Leo had never been around for his birthdays, the last time was his twelfth and he was seventeen now. But Chris couldn't see whether Wyatt was happy or annoyed. He should be happy, but he certainly didn't seem it.

"Well, I suppose I'll come back down when it's party time" Wyatt said, then walked back upstairs. Piper sighed, but quickly went back to cooking.

Later, guests started to arrive, so Chris went to entertain his younger cousins. He forgot about the problems with Wyatt, indeed, Wyatt seemed to be enjoying himself. Yet there was still no sign of Leo, which was surprising seeing as he adored Wyatt. He was probably busy at work; he'd have a reasonable excuse for this, unlike for Chris' birthdays.

After the party, all of the guests left, including Paige and Phoebe. Chris was alone up in his room, trying to study again when he heard banging. But for once it wasn't from Wyatt's room, it was downstairs. Chris rushed down, expecting to find a demon; they usually appeared on someone's birthday. But when he got downstairs, he was shocked by the scene.

Wyatt was standing in front of Piper, an athame in his hand, and Chris could see Piper bleeding. Wyatt had stabbed her.

"Wyatt?! What are you doing?" Chris yelled.

Wyatt turned, and smiled at Chris.

"We have the power Chris, we can take over the world! We don't need Mum and everyone else in our family, they will try and stop us!" He started walking towards Chris, but he hurled him against the wall telekinetically.

"You are evil now, aren't you?! You expect me to help you when you're trying to kill your own family!" Chris shouted.

Wyatt frowned, and quickly turned angry.

"Fine, but don't come running to me when I am the ruler of this pitiful world." Wyatt said darkly, then orbed out. But the orbs weren't their usual bright blue, they were dark and black. Chris stood there, shocked, until he remembered his mother.

She was lying on the floor, bleeding out. Chris ran over to her, holding back tears, and yelled,

"Leo!"

But Leo didn't come, he never came when Chris called, and Chris couldn't heal. He held his mother, they were in the conservatory and there was blood everywhere.

"Mum, hang on, it will be ok. Paige, Leo, help!" He kept trying to yell for help but no-one came, Paige was probably busy with a charge or her children. Piper looked up at Chris, seeing his pain.

"Chris, it's ok, I love…" But she never got to finish her sentence; she was dead in Chris' arms.

"Damn it Leo, get here now!"

Finally, but too late, Leo appeared.

"Chris, what do you want, don't you think I'm…" But then he saw the blood, and Piper with Chris.

"What happened?" He asked, distraught. Chris just sat there shocked, when Paige orbed in too.

"What's up Chris?" She also noticed Piper and tears came to her eyes. She tried to ask what happened too, but Chris still couldn't reply. After what seemed like forever, he finally said just one word.

"Wyatt."

_**Writing this made me upset, so I hope I haven't made anyone break down or anything! I hope you liked it, please give feedback so that if I write another one-shot it can be better!**_


End file.
